


Hubris

by Englishspirit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Englishspirit/pseuds/Englishspirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little  something  from Season 3, 'The Devil's Share'.  I've gotten over 'The Devil You Know', really I have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hubris

HUBRIS

By Englishspirit

Police Protection really wasn't what it used to be Carl Elias thought as he and his friend slipped into a certain room on the hospital floor. Of course due to recent events perhaps the police had raised their standards in what or who was worthy of protection. As he took a seat and waited for the officer to wake up, Elias decided he was going to enjoy fixing this particular problem. He didn't like Simmons. HR and the Russians had turned on him, tried to kill him and his friend Anthony and betrayal was not a redeeming quality. 

He had however, liked Detective Carter, she was intelligent, courageous ,strong and unfortunately,moral. She had been all things civilized and all in all a most worthy adversary turned unexpected ally. He admired her beliefs and the fact that she had stood up for them. The fact that he did not agree with those beliefs, did not stop him from admiring them in others. He was realistic enough to admit to himself that soon or later, they would have been on opposite sides again but he felt the world was a poorer place for her absence. 

Anthony had liked her too which was not surprising. His friend had a long memory and a soft spot for the Detective who had saved Carl's life last year. Simmons on the other hand had been the one who ordered the hit on his Lieutenant in order to kidnap Elias. He had been worried about a hospitalized Anthony who in turn had been frustrated at his inability to protect his boss from being kidnapped. When he had appraised his Lieutenant of how he wanted the current problem taken care of, his friend had been quite pleased with the opportunity. 

Simmons started to wake up and Elias leaned forward in anticipation of the coming conversation. It proved quite enjoyable and then he sat back in his chair and watched Anthony work. His friend really was quite skillful at this sort of thing. Afterwards when the guard wandered off in the opposite direction, they slipped quickly and quitely down the end of the hall to the fire exit and down the stairs. They walked nonchalantly out of the hospital's front entrance and started down the street to where the SUV had been parked. 

"It's nice out tonight Boss," Anthony commented quitely as they walked side by side down the street. Elias's lieutenant scanned the surroundings for any possible threat. It was a cool night,,not too cold and the streets were pretty much empty.  
Carl Elias smiled as he glanced at the man who protected him so diligently "Yes it is isn't it?" He felt quite invigorated. He had just seen the end of HR and the Russian threat, he no longer had to stay out of sight, perhaps he could even convince Harold and John that they owed him a favor. He felt invincible and the future looked bright indeed "It makes you feel good to be alive."

The comment reminded him of something that he had been meaning to ask his number two. Elias would never interfere with Anthony's side of the job, but he was curious about one thing. "Why the garrote?" he asked.

Anthony glanced at him and gave his trademark cocky grin "Gun would have been too loud even with the silencer, knife would have been too messy. She was good people Boss, I owed her, 'sides I figured you wanted to watch him suffer so I used the cord." 

"Oh of course, of course, good choice." Elias nodded in understanding as they crossed an intersection, "It was quite ...satisfying to watch." The two men looked at each other and grinned broadIy. Simmons had been an traitorous bastard and deserved every second of pain he experienced before his death. 

"So what now, Boss, big plans?" Anthony asked, just a hint of excitement in his voice. Elias remembered he wasn't the only one who had hated staying underground. His friend had chafed at the inaction as well. It had taken him awhile to recover from being shot and he had soon gotten bored.

"Oh yes, we need to consolidate some of our operations now that our main opponents are out of action, clean up some loose ends, check the accounts and of course visit old friends." Elias said with the air of a man looking forward to the challenges ahead.

"You think there could be trouble with the change over ? Some of the gangs may hold out, one of them is coming up fast according to word on the street" Anthony asked, as they neared the SUV.

"No...no I doubt if there will have any trouble, most of our business associates are glad to be done with HR, the Russians may be slow to see the error of their ways but we know how to deal with that and the gangs are always unsettled. Our dear departed ex officer Simmons will serve as an example." Elias stated.

"Death may come to others, my friend" Elias said expansively. His mind was brimming with plans, strategies and the possibilities of what he could accomplish. The activities of the night though mildly tedious had invigorated him. "I don't plan on it coming for us for a very long time, we have too much to do, to achieve."

"Guess death will come when you say we've gone far enough then huh, Boss?" Anthony laughed as he opened the car door. He was glad that Carl was in such a good mood, he hated to see him sad. The Boss had experienced enough sadness in the past few months to last a lifetime.

Elias laughed as well and clapped his friend on the shoulder "Simus Inviciti!" he said and got in the car.

*Simus Inviciti-Latin for We are invincible*

End


End file.
